Kick Butt Ladies
by Johntracylover
Summary: Watch as the trio of ladies take care of business. R&R PLEASE
1. Default Chapter

Kick Butt Ladies!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the thunderbird characters. I do however own Samantha.

The sun shined and the birds chirped. The light breeze off the ocean felt good on Tin-tin's skin. On the balcony she stood living the good life taking a day off from work.

Samantha was being held in her husbands arms and watching his youngest brother bake cookies. Scott turned to Samantha and kissed her gently on the neck. She giggled and Alan turned and made a disgusted face.

"Tell me why again I'm baking cookies for you?" Alan asked.

"Because my dearest baby bro you are being nice letting your sister in-law take a break." Scott said. Sam smiled playfully and then tugged at Scott's shirt.

"Let's go out to the balcony for awhile and let him be." She said and then got up and walked away.

Scott jogged over to her and walked out with her. Lady Penelope was sitting at one side of Jeff's desk talking to John who had now been in space for a month. She wore a pink dress which looked really good on her and John wished he didn't have to see it through a tv screen. Penny was just giving him an update on how it was going down there when John's face went stone cold.

"I'll get the boys." Penny said getting up and calling to all the men. In seconds the boys where in and out of the room.They where now running to their thunderbirds and then the usual sound of the take off's where heard.

Tin-tin and Sam ran into the room after the boys left.

"What was it?" Tin-tin asked.

"A pretty big earthquake in Califonia." Penny said.

"Do you think they need help?" Sam asked. Penny's replie was simple,"There men what do you think." The women laughed at this and then ran outside.

Tin-tin was the first to speak. She held the crystal that hung from here neck and said,"Power of the cat come to me." A black cat appeared on the ledge and jumped at Tin-tin. Tin-tin was then lifted into the air and transformed into Catwomen. She dropped back down and purred.

Samantha was the next to speak she also grabbed a crystal that hung from her neck and said,"Power of the Falcon come to me." A falcon swooped down and flew into samantha who also was picked up and transformed. She then was dropped and flew to the ledge.  
"Come on lady P let's go they need help!" The two of them shouted.  
Lady P grabbed the crystal that hung around her neck and said,"Power of the wolf come to me." The sky turned dark and a full moon appeared. In the distance a howl of the wolf was heard and then a white wolf appeared and jumped into Lady P. When lady penelope was done tranforming the three of them went after the men.

Samantha carrying the two the long distance. When they landed the three of them tranformed into there animal forms. One cat a wolf and a falcon ran and flew up.

"Scott look at that." Alan shouted to his brother. Scott turned to see the three animals run up. The cat and falcon flew past him but the wolf stopped.

Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story. i'm looking for ideas so when you review please tell me what you think should happen and i'll try to use your ideas. As some of you know i most of the time write really sad stories and well people die in them. So i want to have one really good happy story. 


	2. Race Home

Race Home

The cat and falcon transformed into there human forms to rescue people.Their faces covered with masks. The boys helped as much as they could but the mystery animals had it about covered. Lady Wolf as she liked to be called was just getting another person out when she heard Scott yell to Alan.

"Ok Alan we are FAB." Scott yelled.

At this penelope's eyes shot way open. They would not be home when the men got home. She then ran to the falcon

"We need to get home!" She shouted.

The falcon looked at her.

"Ok i'll get the cat and I'll be back for you just be ready." The falcon said and then flew off to get the cat.

"Kitty we need to go!" Falcon shouted.

"Ok let's go!" The cat shouted back. The falcon picked up the cat then ran to the wolf picked her up and they where off.

In mid air the wolf changed to it's human form. "Sam great job in saving that little boy today." Penelope commented.

"Thanks I wish i could have done more though." Sam said a sad tone in her voice.

"You did great. I wish I could fly so then I could do more." Tin-tin said.

"We all did a wonderfull job well done." Penelope stated.

"Tin-tin you need to lose some pounds girl your getting heavy." Sam Joked.

The three started to laugh as they made there way home. When they had reached the balcony they all three flopped down on the ground. They all got up though when they heard the roars of the thunderbirds.

"Ok everyone see you at dinner." Lady P said as she went off to get ready and showered before dinner.

The other two ran off to different parts of the house. Sam went upstairs to her bedroom to change clothes. Tin-tin went out to the beach where she was sure that Alan would come. Soon they all heard the voices of the men coming into the house. Sam sat down on the bed she was very tired and just wanted to fall asleep. This is when she notices the trickle of blood come from her lip.

"Shit." She whispered to herself.

She ran to the bathroom and washed her face maybe it would stop but if it didn't she needed to come up with one big story to tell Scott. When she brought her face back up to see herself in the mirror she smiled it had stopped. Then she heard the voice she fell in love with. Sam sighed she wished she could just tell him let her secret out but she knew it would only make things more difficult. Scott would never understand and the first thing that he would do would try and stop her but it wasn't going to happen this was her job and this is what she loved she loved to sacve other peoples life. Time seemed to stop as she saw her husband run into her and pick her up and kiss her.

"Oh Sam it was such a cool rescue." Scott said happily

"Well I'm glad." Sam said. Just then Jeff called up to them that dinner was ready.

"You can tell me during dinner all about it." Sam said.

They walked down to the kitchen hand in hand. As they where making their way around a corner Sam bumped her arm and called out in pain. When she had noticed what she did she so dearly wished that she could take it back.

"Sam what is it?" Scott asked rolling up his wife's sleeve to see. He wasn't the only one that heard and the rest of the family ran in to help. Penelope and Tin-tin looked at eachother then looked at Sam. Tin-tin was thinking and very fast I might add to get a solution to their problem.

"Hey Scott why don't you go eat dinner we will fix it." Tin-tin said.

"But she is hurt." Scott said.

"Now Scott go eat we will take care of it. If you hadn't remembered I am quiet handy in the sick bay." Lady Penelope answered.

"Yes Scott Penny can take care of it. No use of having dinner go cold for all of us when only one person is hurt." Jeff said.

"yes Scott go with them I'll be okay it's only a scartch." Sam then said and then turned and walked towards the sickbay.

Tin-tin and Penelope followed her.

"Thanks Tin-tin for the save gosh I'm really bad sometimes." Sam said putting her head down.

"No prob Sam." Tin-tin said.

"Now let's take a look at that arm." Penny said rolling up the sleeve. When Tin-tin and Penny saw it they both looked away.

"It's that bad." Sam said.

Tin-tin looked at Penenlope and then Penelope looked at Sam.

"Well Sam let's just say that you won't be flying for a while." Penelope said.

"No I have to work. How will you two get to where you need to go with out me?" Sam asked she was now very upset with herself.

"Sam we will figure it out." Tin-tin said.

"No you won't you two won't be able to go on missions and it's my fault." Sam shouted.By now her arm was wrapped up. Sam walked out of the sickbay slamming the door behind her and grabbed her jacket. Tin-tin and Penny tired to stop her but Sam could not be stop she had let her team down and there was nothing worse then letting your team down.

Sam had a lot to think about. And being on an island didn't help matters you could easily be found and then you had to dill with a worried family. Sam went down to the beach and threw some rocks into the water.

"What have I done?" Sam whispered to herself.

"I can't help anymore i'm of no use." she said well kicking a rock.


	3. Take A Stand

Taking A Stand.

Sam sat on the beach crying her eye's out. She had let her team down and now because of her they wouldn't be able to do what they loved. And all the those people that could be saved might not. Sam could not live with that guilt. She stood up and looked out across the ocean. She was happy that Scott wasn't down there she needed to be alone.

Sam then grabbed the crystal and said, "Falcon I need help."

Out of the sky flew a beautiful golden falcon. Sam put her arm out and the falcon landed on it.

"What should I do?" Sam then Asked.

"Stay close to the nest." The falcon said in a wise voice.

"I can't do that." Sam said then looked down.

"The falcon may fly in the clouds but the wise falcon stays near to the ground." The falcon said then turned to fly away.

"But how do I know when I'm ready." Sam then asked.

The Falcon turned back around and said,"When the skies turn black from the evil of others you will know only then will you be ready to fly again." The Falcon then flapped it's wings and was gone.

Sam stood there looking out at the ocean. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Scott." Sam said.

"Sam are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine just needed some time to myself I guess." Sam answered.

"Come on let's go back up dinner is getting cold." Scott said and grabbed Samantha's hand and walked with her back to the house.

Three month's later-

"Wow!" Alan's voice came.

They had all been in the house. It had been a bright sunny day but that all vanished it was dark as night. They had been down in the silo's but the clocks read 9:00 am.

"Did we work all day?" Virgil then asked.

"No virgil the clocks say 9 am." Tin-tin said then looked at penelope. Sam was looking up at the sky smiling the day had come that she had waited for, for so long.


End file.
